


I won't cry for yesterday

by DaniTsubasa2



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Meses após os eventos de The Evil Within 2, Sebastian e Lily enfrentam a dor das cicatrizes deixadas pelas Mobius, e tentam aprender a sobreviver e seguir em frente em uma nova vida.
Relationships: Lily Castellanos & Sebastian Castellanos, Sebastian Castellanos/Myra Hanson
Kudos: 2





	I won't cry for yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> The Evil Within e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Tango Gameworks e à Bethesda Softworks.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

\- Bom dia, querido... Feliz aniversário! – Uma voz suave sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Myra...

Piscou algumas vezes para se acostumar à luz da manhã. Olhou em volta, encontrando os olhos verdes de sua mulher, sentada na beirada da cama ao seu lado. Seus lábios tinham o mais lindo sorriso. Seu cabelo louro estava solto, e brilhava mesmo com a luz fraca do início da manhã. Myra usava as mesmas roupas claras de quando estavam em Union. Sebastian ficou confuso. Levantou-se para se encostar na cabeceira da cama, encarando a esposa. Estavam em casa.

\- Myra...

\- Shhh...

Ela afagou seus cabelos castanhos amorosamente e o beijou. O detetive retribuiu o carinho, também entrelaçando seus dedos com os fios dourados.

\- Você é linda – lhe disse baixinho quando a esposa se abraçou a ele, apoiando a cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço.

Myra riu baixinho.

\- Você também é. Eu te amo muito, Sebastian.

De repente Sebastian sentiu dor. Uma dor terrível, como se a vida fosse arrancada dele. Por que aquela sensação terrível de que não veria mais Myra se a deixasse ir? Apertou um pouco mais seus braços em volta dela e beijou seus cabelos.

\- Eu também te amo muito, Myra. Não vamos nos separar de novo – ele afirmou, mas seu tom era de súplica.

\- Eu vou estar sempre aqui – a mão delicada passeou no peito do detetive, parando exatamente onde seu coração batia – Eu prometo.

Com isso ele desmaiou.

******

Os olhos castanhos se abriram em alerta, sua mão automaticamente seguindo para o outro lado da cama, mas não havia ninguém. Sebastian deixou escapar um suspiro de dor e sentou-se, olhando para o relógio no criado mudo, cinco e meia da manhã. Passou uma mão pelo rosto quando empurrou o lençol para longe e pôs os pés no chão. Olhou em volta, estava num quarto diferente, um pouco menor, sua nova casa, longe, muito longe de onde tudo acontecera.

Finalmente levantou-se e se preparou para o dia, saindo do quarto algum tempo depois e seguindo para a sala. Sentou-se no sofá e a mesma dor de seu sonho o tomou. Foi assim que Lily o encontrou chorando silenciosamente, com o rosto escondido entre as mãos. Os pezinhos descalços se aproximaram sem fazer barulho, e ela deixou o embrulho que segurava em cima da pequena mesa quadrada de madeira ao lado do sofá.

— Pai?

— Lily?

O detetive secou os olhos e a fitou, ainda estava de pijama e segurando a boneca que havia ganhado de Kidman, uma boneca incrivelmente semelhante à Myra, Lily dormia com ela todas as noites. Os olhinhos verdes o encaravam com dor. Eram os mesmos olhos de Myra.

— Desculpe – falou com a voz misturada com choro – Você não tem que ver isso, querida.

— Sonhei com a mamãe – a criança falou soando tão triste quanto ele.

Sebastian a olhou outra vez.

\- Ela disse pra você não ficar se culpando, e que nos ama muito – disse com a voz já misturada com choro.

Puxou a filha para seu colo e os dois se abraçaram, chorando juntos por longos minutos. Fazia apenas quatro meses que haviam deixado Myra para trás no STEM. Alguns dias depois do ocorrido, Lily começara a perguntar pela mãe, e Sebastian ficou grato por Kidman ajudá-lo a contar a verdade a ela. A menina chorou por horas, mesmo que no fundo já soubesse da verdade antes de lhe contarem. Como esperar menos de uma criança de oito anos, cuja vida fora roubada desde o cinco? E exatamente como fazia agora, Sebastian a colocou no colo, e os dois choraram juntos, enquanto Juli Kidman os observava em silêncio, com o olhar mais triste que Sebastian já vira em seu rosto.

Afagou os cabelos negros da pequena e respirou fundo, tentando acalmar a situação. Lily inspirou fundo e secou os olhos para olhar para a mesa baixa de centro ao ouvir um miado. Mike os olhava interrogativamente enquanto abanava a cauda. O gato preto era um adulto jovem, o haviam encontrado na rua. Trouxe boas lembranças a Sebastian, talvez o único amigo confiável que tivesse dentro do STEM, e ter um animal de estimação faria bem a Lily, faria bem aos dois. Lily lhe dera o nome de Mike porque a pronúncia a fazia lembrar de Myra.

— Bom dia, Mike – Lily sorriu para o gatinho, que pulou para seu colo e esfregou a cabeça contra o queixo da menina, a fazendo rir – Vamos dar o presente dele – ela cochichou para o gato.

— O que? Será que eu ouvi alguma coisa? Tem presente pra mim? – Sebastian brincou com um sorriso.

Lily desceu do colo do pai, deixando Mike com ele. Sebastian acariciou o pelo macio do gato enquanto a filha pegava um embrulho retangular na mesa ao lado e subia no sofá para sentar-se com os dois, sem nunca largar a boneca. Mike, curioso, tentava se atravessar entre as mãos de Sebastian enquanto ele abria o presente, fazendo pai e filha rirem. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver o conteúdo, um belo porta retrato azul celeste adornava uma foto deles três. Ele e Myra segurando Lily entre eles, ela devia ter quatro anos na foto, os três sorriam, sentados na grama de um parque perto de sua antiga casa.

— Feliz aniversário, papai... Você gostou?

Ele apoiou a foto na mesa onde Mike estava sentado minutos atrás e abriu um enorme sorriso, abraçando Lily outra vez.

— Eu adorei, Lily! Muito obrigado, princesa! – Falou beijando sua testa – Onde conseguiu essa foto, amor? – Perguntou quando se afastaram.

— Juli me deu. Decidi guardar pra te dar hoje. Então ela me deu o porta retrato também.

— Essa Kidman... Sempre escondendo coisas de mim.

Lily riu.

— Há outras, vou te mostrar depois.

— Ela te falou de onde vieram essas fotos?

— Ela só disse que são de verdade, da nossa casa, e que era uma conversa pra outra hora.

— Porque eu ainda fico esperando uma resposta diferente?

Alguns segundos correram em silêncio.

\- Vamos tomar café?

\- Hoje é um dia especial. Porque você não troca esse pijama e coloca um laço bem bonito na coleira do Mike pra tomarmos café em algum lugar e irmos ao parque?

Lily exclamou feliz e o agarrou pelo pescoço, beijando seu rosto e pulando do sofá com a boneca para correr para seu quarto, sendo seguida por Mike. Sebastian riu e levantou-se também. Fitou o porta retrato. A dor em seu peito contrastava com seu sorriso, mas ambos eram verdadeiros. Caminhou até a janela da sala, afastando a cortina e observando o belo e iluminado céu azul que decorava a paisagem lá fora. E como fazia todas as manhãs, apesar de profundamente ferido, feridas que levariam anos para cicatrizar e talvez nunca fechassem completamente, percebeu outra vez que estava no mundo real, vivo, livre. Seus olhos se confortaram com as nuvens, imaginando que ela podia estar lá, bem, apesar de longe, e o céu parecia lindo como nunca antes foi.

\- Obrigado, Myra.


End file.
